


Prince and The Pauper

by honeymilkjo



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB units as cats?, Ben and Kylo are not the same person, Evil Phasma, F/M, Female Reader, First work - Freeform, I wanted evil hux but it didn't really work, I'll add more tags if need be, Kylo knows how to sew, Like really not canon, Princess and the pauper is the best, Princess!Reader, crylo hopefully, mainly fluff, non Canon, they just look alike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkjo/pseuds/honeymilkjo
Summary: Alderaan was a simple kingdom. A beautiful castle, a bustling marketplace, and gorgeous scenery. The king and queen of Alderaan were loved by all. King Han and Queen Leia protected and cared for their people with everything they had. One night, their eyes were opened. A baby boy was born. Thick black hair and eyes like chocolates. Ben Solo. At the same time, a baby boy was born to a poor couple in the village. He wore a crown of black hair and had honey-flecked brown eyes. Kylo Ren. They were almost identical! However, they would lead very different lives. Call it fate. Call it destiny. The force was at work, and Kylo and Ben would be sure to meet.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Phasma/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. It's My Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Welcome! This is my first piece, and I'm really excited. It shouldn't be too long. This is basically the plot line from Barbie's Princess and The Pauper with Star Wars characters thrown in the mix. I use a lot of references to Kylo Ren and the movie in here so... You don't have to watch the movie to understand, but you're gonna give me a lot more credit than I deserve if you don't. I'm real excited to start! Please leave feedback or let me know of any errors you catch. Thanks!

Alderaan was a simple kingdom. A beautiful castle, a bustling marketplace, and gorgeous scenery. The king and queen of Alderaan were loved by all. King Han and Queen Leia protected and cared for their people with everything they had. One night, their eyes were opened. A baby boy was born. Thick black hair and eyes like chocolates. Ben Solo. At the same time, a baby boy was born to a poor couple in the village. He wore a crown of black hair and had honey-flecked brown eyes. Kylo Ren. They were almost identical! However, they would lead very different lives. Call it fate. Call it destiny. The force was at work, and Kylo and Ben would be sure to meet.

* * *

It was years later. Ben was raised as the prince of Alderaan. He was loved by all. He helped his mother and the kingdom through his father’s death. He studied and worked day in and day out in hopes that one day he would be as great of a king as his father was. He imagined he’d bring his kingdom back to health, marry the love of his life, and watch as the kingdom flourished. It wasn’t that simple though. His kingdom was going bankrupt, and his mother was running out of options. He promised her that no matter what she did, as long as their people were safe, he would stand with her. He never would’ve expected this though. 

“Ben, my son, you know I love you with all my heart, but our people need up,” his mother confessed, “to save our people, you will marry the princess of Naboo. Your marriage will allow our kingdom and people to flourish.”

He’d never admit his feeling to his mother. He had dreams and aspirations of his own. He was going to find love and be the king his people deserved. Even though he wouldn’t find the love he expected, he would still be the king his people deserved. It was his duty, and duty means doing the things your heart may well regret.

* * *

Kylo Ren was alone. He wasn’t always alone. His parents were around until he was almost twelve. They gave him everything they could, which wasn’t necessary if we’re being honest. But that didn’t matter to Kylo. His parents loved him. They loved him to the ends of the galaxy and back. He was truly happy with his life until the deaths of his parents. After they were gone, Kylo was left indebted to Snoke. His parents borrowed money from Snoke to feed and clothe him. They knew they’d work for Snoke until the day they died to repay their debt. It didn’t matter because their son would be free. The force works in mysterious ways. 

Kylo wouldn’t let this debt stop him though. He wanted to travel the galaxy and train to become the most powerful force user. He knew if he worked hard enough he could leave Snoke’s robe emporium and travel the galaxy. He’d be free to make his own path. He’d be free to be himself. Until he got his freedom, Kylo would work to pay back his parent’s debt and free their family from debt. He knows what he must do, and he knows he has the strength to do it.

* * *

The kingdom of Alderaan wasn't suddenly bankrupt. It was the doing of Queen Leia’s royal advisor, Phasma. Phasma was sending her men, Keldo and Egil, to steal the gold from the kingdom’s mine. Tonight would be the night they took the last of the gold. 

“I’ve been bowing. I’ve been scraping. I’ve let so many walk right over me. I’ve waited ten long years but tonight. Tonight, I am escaping. We’ve dug the last gold. It’s been waiting there, so how could I refuse?”

Phasma studied the golden nugget in her hand. It shimmered and glittered in the glow of the lanterns. This was her golden ticket. 

“I’m returning home a hero who’s discovered mighty wealth. What better wife could a prince choose? I’m the suitress that will suit him. I’ll bring the kingdom back to health and wear a crown. Raise every glass and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Phasma is here! Master in charge of all that I see! All hail me!” 

She’s done it. Her dream of being queen was right there in her grasp. Soon, she’d have it all; a moat, an ermine coat, and palace views. Even though her husband would treat her coldly, it’s a sign of inner fire. He’ll be thinking, ‘how could I refuse?’

Keldo spoke up, “Right, except there’s a problem, boss.”

She wiped her head to glare at him. A problem? In her flawless, foolproof plan? Unlikely.

“The queen has decided to marry the prince to the princess of Naboo.”

“What?! Making a decision without me? Who does she think she is?,” Phasma exclaimed. 

“Uh, the queen? She’s got a crown and a spector. She sits in her big fancy chair...”

“Silencio! No! I won’t let go! The orphan girl won’t turn and run because this reckless royal chose to throw the beau.” 

It’s okay though. She’ll just have to change her plans. She said it once, and she’ll say it again. There’s nothing that can get through her flawless, foolproof plan. 

“It’s...a...temporary setback. A momentary loss. But conveniently my ego doesn’t bruise. The moment that I get back i’ll show them who’s the boss, and you can bet your bullion there’ll be no ‘I-dos.”

Yes. Suppose the boy goes missing? Then the princess says adios. Then I find him. Bring him back and make the news. Then the queen will be so grateful, she’ll pledge the boy to moi and I’ll humbley tell her ‘how could I refuse?’ When our ceremony is over, I’ll rise and take the throne, and that nerfherder Ben can kiss my shoes. For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone! If the crown should fit, how can I refuse? 

“Get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne! When you’ve got a brilliant plan you’ll never lose! Yes! Before the chapter closes, I’ll be big as Charlemagne! It’s a thankless job, but how could I refuse?!,” Phasma cried to the heavens. 


	2. A Dude Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force finally brings Ben and Kylo together. It kinda sucks what happens tho

Apparently, I deserved this. I don’t agree. Doing my duties to ensure the prosperity of my people should not mean rewards. Their prosperity should be more than enough. Rey, my tutor, didn’t think so. 

She said, “Spoil yourself. You’re about to take the hand of a stranger for money. If I wasn’t a royal tutor, I would say this makes you a gold digger, but since I’m your best friend, I will. You’re ensuring the citizen’s growth. They are indebted to you. At least enjoy what they have to offer.”

So, that’s how I ended up in a carriage on the way to the marketplace. It wasn’t the first time I have gone to explore the market, nor would it be my last. However, this time I wouldn’t be Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan. I would just be another busy body in the crowd. Well, as much as anybody as he could be. Wearing a dark cloak wasn’t going to hide his build. If anything, it might bring unwanted attention. 

“We’re here, m’lord.”

I thanked Rey and stepped off into the crowd of people. The smell of the market wasn’t great. The stench of animals, fish, produce, and sweating bodies wasn’t comforting. If anything, I should want to hop back in the carriage and go to the castle. However, the market is a comfort to me. Some of my greatest memories with my father were in the marketplace. 

King Han Solo of Alderaan wasn’t always a great kid. He was an orphan that hopped planet to planet. He seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Trouble chased him from one edge of the galaxy to the other. Somehow, his father and mother ended up fighting together in The Great War. Once they defeated the Empire, they married and had him. As the years went by, his parents discovered they weren’t the match that they thought they were, but it was okay. They wouldn’t let their problems ruin their son or the kingdom. Most of the time, Han would take Ben to the market to escape his mother. His father was more accustomed to the market. He grew up in places like this. After his death, the marketplace became dreary. Ben hadn’t been here since then.

I didn’t think it would be this easy. Once Rey and I split paths, I seemed to meld into the crowd. No one was giving me a second glance. As lonely as it sounds, this newfound isolation in the middle of these people was amazing. Where would I go first? I could go to the fish stand that my father liked to buy from. I could go to the flower booth where my father got flowers for my mother. I could go to the jeweler that made the circlet my father got for my mother. This market is my oyster. Enjoy myself is what she said, so that’s what I’ll do. 

First, I wanted to stop at the flower booth. It was always an amazing part of the market. It seemed to liven up the entire square. I can’t help but notice the struggles of my people. The fish booth has closed down. The cobbler has boarded up his shop. There’s so few clothing stores open. It seemed like only one shop in the entire market was flourishing: Snoke’s Robe Emporium. I guess the continued support from the kingdom would do that to a shop. It seemed unfair though. The kingdom needs all these shops. Why is it only some robe shop that is allowed to float while the rest flounder?

I was pulled from my thoughts when a cabbage flew past my head. A cabbage? Soaring past my head? A tall, wide man stood in the center of the square, where the flower booth once stood. He was juggling multiple objects through the force, children chasing the items as they soared through the air. A cabbage, some chap’s hat, a sandal, three tomatoes, a book, and a kite swirled in the air as children giggled and ran after them. Parents mingled and did their shopping around the square, while keeping an eye on their young. It was amazing. This fellow probably had little to no force training, and his skill was impeccable. I’ve been training with force since I was young, but it took years to move so many objects like that. It was incredible to see someone make the most of what they have. 

“Kylo!”

The screeching was nearly deafening. If you thought the screech was bad, then you didn’t see the old man it came from. He was a frail old man. Wrinkles covered his entire body. You would’ve thought this man was on the brink of death but no. He still had plenty of spice in him. The lad and older man seemed to be speaking about something. It seemed more like the man being reprimanded by the older man. In a flurry of words, all the items had been returned to where they belonged and the young man sat off to the side of the market. The children returned to their parents and their parents returned to their chores. It was like the force user was never there. As I walked closer to him, I started to notice his appearance. He has shoulder-length black hair and a prominent nose. I could barely see the tips of his ears through the mess of hair. His strong chin sat in his hands. There was something about him. I just can’t put my finger on it. I brought my hand down to toss some credits in his tin as he went to pick it up.

_ “Well...thank you.” _

“What amazing control. It’s great to see someone use the force like that.”

“Oh. My mother taught me…”

And it clicked. We were nearly identical. Our eyes had the same shape and color. His nose was as big as mine. His chin captured his face the same way mine does. The similarities were uncanny. 

“We could be brothers.” 

“What’s your name?” We even spoke at the same time. Bizarre. 

_ “You first.” _

“Call me Ben.”

_ “Well...you have the same name as...the...prince.” _

I could only give him a weak smile. It seemed he found out who I was. 

He quickly bowed and introduced himself,  _ “I’m Kylo, your highness. If I may ask, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the castle?” _

“I’m enjoying a last taste of freedom before I get married next week; to a total stranger.”

_ “Well, at least you aren’t an indentured servant.” _

“Indentured servant?”

_ “If I’d like to have my breakfast hot, Monsieur Snoke will make me pay, and I have to fetch the eggs from the barn, which is half a mile away. It’s cold and wet, but I still get an omelet on my plate. In my head, I’m back in bed sleeping late.” _

“Really?”

_ “Well, yeah. It’s alright. I mean, I’m used to it. And you?” _

“Well...if I’d want some eggs, I ring the bell, and the maid comes running in. She serves them on a silver plate, and she brings a cookie tin. While I eat, she rubs my feet and strolling minstrels play. However, I’d rather be in my library reading science books all day.”

_ “I’m just like you.” _

“You are?”

_ “You’re just like me. There’s somewhere else we’d rather be. Somewhere that’s ours. Somewhere where miracles occur. Yeah, I’m like you. You’d never think it’s so, but I’ve met you and I know. It’s as plain as day. Sure as the sky is blue.” _

“So, you have a silver tongue?”

_ “Ha. I’d like to think, but not without the use of the force. I work at Monsieur Snoke’s Penitentiary- ah, I mean, Robe Emporium.” _

“I love Monsieur Snoke’s robes!”

_ “I made the robes you’re wearing.” _

“You made this? It’s my favorite set. The design looks so complicated.”

_ “Oh, but it isn’t really. First, I choose a fabric from the rack. Then, I pin the pattern down and stitch in the front and back, and it turns into robes.” _

“I wear these robes, without my crown, and dance around my room.”

_ “And imagine the life without the strife of an unfamiliar bride?” _

“And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar bride. But I would never let my mother know. I wouldn’t want to disappoint her.”

_ “I completely understand.” _

He gets me. He knows what it’s like even though he lives so differently. We come from two different walks of life, but we face the same problem.

“I’m just like you!”

_ “I think that’s true.” _

“You’re just like me.”

_ “Yes, I can see.” _

“We take responsibility.”

_ “We carry through, do what we need to do.” _

“I’m just like you. You’re just like me. It’s something anyone could see.”

We stared at each other. It was so strange. We were nearly carbon-copies of each other.

“Ben! Ben! I found the book and I got us some dri-”

Kylo and I pivoted to face Rey. She froze up, and now there’s cider all over my boots. Her eyes darted between the two of us. 

“Well- um, I...you see-”

Kylo and I looked at each other and threw our heads back in laughter. This was one hell of a day, and I couldn’t wait to tell Rey all about it on the ride back to the palace.

* * *

“Rey, it was amazing. He was nothing like me, but he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking; what I was feeling. I’ve never met someone like him.”

“Well, it’s not everyday you meet your doppelganger. I know you’re still very excited from this evening, but you really must focus. You only have so long to finish your schooling before you become king. You must be prepared for whatever may happen,” Rey explained.

Right. I was going to be a king in a week's time. I would be married and ruling over the kingdom. I would no longer be free to learn and travel. I would belong on a throne for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t be allowed to travel. I wouldn’t be allowed to discover the mysteries of the galaxy like anyone else could. I would be chained down. I’d be a bird in a cage. I would be trapped. Forever.

“I- I have to go. I need some fresh air. Leave me. I need to be alone,” I sputtered.

I couldn’t stand to be in that room any longer. The pressure. I couldn’t move my lungs. It was as if a bantha was sitting on my chest. The muscles in my legs were jumping. My heart was pounding against my chest. It wanted to be free. It couldn’t stand to be here . My feet began to run. Blurs of portraits and trinkets from past generations flew past me. They allowed this. They were trapped here. They were going to let me be trapped here like they were. I couldn’t do this. I can’t. I’m not strong enough. 

“Water?”

The cool water lapped over my feet. The panic seemed to drain away. My ears seemed to roll away with the water. I could do this? No. Yes. I would do it. It was my duty. Right? The garden. It was never my favorite, but Rey always found it relaxing. She always spoke about the flow of the force between everything through the galaxy. She always had a level head. She never let such things get to her. Rey always knew what to say and what to do. She was so smart and strong. She worked hard and did everything flawlessly. It was unbelievable. How was she so perfect when he was so flawed? 

“I don’t know what to do. Maybe I wasn’t cut out for this life.”

“It’s alright boy. We’ll make sure you’re okay”

Who was that? BONK.

“He’s out like a light.”

* * *

“Beep beep boop bop.”

“No BB-9e. I’m not going to throw Snoke. Or Hux. I’ll continue to throw the rock for you and that’s it.”

“Bee boop. Boop boop buzz bee” 

“BB-9e, please. Just play fetch like a normal droid”

“Kylo, what are you doing out here?” 

Hux. The redhead weasel who’s been my only friend since my parents died. Well, I guess I could say Ben was my friend, but I’ll probably never see him again. He’s about to be a king. There will be no time for some look-alike, peasant boy. 

“What I always do. BB-9e wouldn’t go into his rest cycle without a proper game of fetch. You know that Hux.”

He snickered and sat beside me. His flaming red hair always stood out. Not many people were born with red hair anymore. What stands out more is his attitude. Hux could suck up and curse Snoke all at the same time. 

“You should rest. You complain about waking up too early every morning, but you stay up and play games with your droid every night. I don’t understand how you can make the same mistakes and want a different outcome.”

He doesn’t understand. He’ll never understand. He lives to serve. He never dreams of anything different. He’s probably content with being a slave to Snoke. 

“You don’t understand Hux. One day, I’ll be free to travel the galaxy. I’ll be able to make my own path in life. I won’t be forced up every day to sew robes for some wrinkled leather. One day, I’ll be free to embrace my powers and do something with my life.”

“Like what? Throw rocks for a droid all day. Kylo, I give you to so much credit. You believe so fiercely in the force, but you can’t put an once of hope in it. The force moves through all of us. The force has kept you here for this long. It must be for a reason.”

The red-headed bastard actually said something worth listening to.

“Play your games, Kylo, but go to bed soon. I won’t be so lenient to listen to your whining in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I loved writing this one. I was boppin to the princess and the pauper soundtrack while writing most of it. Next chapter we should see the reader. I have a plan that includes seven chapters, but I might add some more with fluff. I'm such a 50/50 reylo fan. I think Rey and Ben were meant together, but the reader belongs to Kylo. Thanks for reading. I want to get a chapter out at least every other day so...I'll see you in a couple days.


	3. If You Love Me For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo (or should I say Ben) meets the princess of Naboo. Who knew he could be so cheesy? Rey and Ben have a rough time tho

“Ben?! Ben, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just..I just want you to be okay. I’m sorry. Ben! Where are y-...what’s this?”

Ben’s cloak? Why would he leave this here? It’s freezing out here. And...a note? 

‘To whom finds this,

I have decided that I will not let my life be controlled. I deserve to find my own way. From this day forth, I will no longer be crown prince of Alderaan. I am leaving the kingdom. Tell the princess I will not marry her, and tell my mother she’ll have to find some other way to save the kingdom. 

-Ben Solo

Run away? That can’t be. Ben would never do that. My Ben would never do that. I know that, and I’m certain his mother would know that. I can’t ensure the princess would understand though. To her, Ben is just a suitor; a beau that needs some serious cash. How am I going to fix this? Oh maker. I’d have to find Ben in a day at most. I can’t find him before the princess arrives. But...maybe Ben can be there? Oh but this is impossible. Even I couldn’t pull off a stunt like that. 

“Rey? What are you doing in the gardens at this hour? It’s late. Come back inside. I don’t want you to get sick,” Queen Leia called.

I’d have to tell his mother. I’d have to tell her that her only son, the son she fought tooth-and-nail to raise, is gone. I’d break her heart. And she might break my neck! I’d have to keep this to myself if I want anything to come from it. 

“Coming, your majesty. I’ll be right there.”

I slung Ben’s cloak over my shoulders and went to meet the Queen at the doors. 

“Rey, what were you doing out there? It’s nearly freezing. And...is that Ben’s cloak?”

“Uh...yes, ma’am, it is. He let me borrow it when I left his study. Said it was too cold to go without it. You know Ben...so caring.”

“Rey, I must apologize. I know...I know you and my son thought it would be different. I would have never dreamed I would have to make this decision. I wanted my son to have a better life than I had. I wanted him to have loving parents and the partner of his choice. I hope you and Ben understand that. It is only because my duties to my people that I allowed for this to happen.”

“Yes, your majesty. You do what you must for your people. I understand that, and Ben understands that. We may have our personal conflicts with it, but our duties is to the people just life your’s. We will take the sacrifice.”

“Thank you Rey. You are wise beyond your years. Goodnight Rey.”

“Good night your majesty.”

-

I was awake an hour before dawn. I had to find Kylo and bring him to the palace before sunrise if I’m ever going to pull this off. Where did Ben say he goes in the morning? The market? The barn? The barn. 

“Beeb bee boop bop bee.”

“I know, BB-8, but this is the only way. I don’t want to lie to the queen, but I didn’t lie when I said my duty was to the people, just like her. Sometimes we gotta lie to get there.”

“Beep! Bee bee boop bop bee boop.”

“BB-8, you cannot look me in the eye and say those politicians have never lied or cheated for their own gain. I think this is what we’re facing now. Someone must have took Ben because you and I both know Ben didn’t run away. He wouldn’t. And I’m not lying for personal gain. No matter what I can’t win. If Ben is gone forever, then I lose and the kingdom loses. If we get Ben back, only I lose.”

“Bop boop.”

“Right. Now we just need to find Kylo. If he won’t help us then the kingdom is doomed.”

How did Ben describe him? Looks like him but broading He should be easy to find. 

“I guess we’ll stop at the emporium first. If we don’t find him there then we’ll head to the barn.”

-

“Kylo? Kyyylooo?”

I’m snooping around a robe emporium before the crack of dawn. I am crazy. If I get caught…

“You’re looking for Kylo? What did he do this time?”

Some ginger man came sauntering down the stairs. He’s sideburns were huge, but his smirk was bigger. I couldn’t tell if this man hated or loved Kylo. Either way, he would probably hold this over Kylo for the rest of his days. 

“I must speak with him immediatey. It’s urgent business.”

“Business? No one usually come to me for that.”

I didn’t even feel him sneak up. There was just suddenly a mass behind me. 

“Maker! Please don’t sneak up on me. I’ve come with urgent news about Prince Ben. We need your help.”

“Well, get on with it. Eggs don’t fetch themselves.”

“I can’t speak here. We need to leave immediately.”

“I can’t just up and leave. Snoke would have my head stuffed and mounted on his wall if I dipped out. I-”

“Go Kylo. I’ll cover for you. It’s not everyday destiny comes lurking through our shop for you,” the ginger said.

He may not have been my favorite, but he was a real one. 

“Thank you. The kingdom of Alderaan will forever be indebted to you for this kindness.”

* * *

I’d never seen anything like this. I thought Snoke’s quarters were nice, but they were nothing compared to this. The walls were a pristine white with gold columns littering the shiny marble floors. It didn’t reek of animals or humans. It was clean and light.

“Come on Kylo. I have to get you to Ben’s room and ready to take on the day. You’ve got to learn how to be a prince before you can meet the princess,” Rey whispered.

“Princess? What? I still don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I’ll explain all that once we get to a safe place.”

-

“So let me get this straight. Ben is getting married to the Princess of Naboo because the kingdom is going bankrupt, and he’s suddenly disappeared. If the court found out he ‘ran away’ then the arranged marriage would be cancelled, and the kingdom would fall into even more despair. I have to learn to be a prince, so I can be Ben and keep the princess around while you find the real Ben. Once we find Ben, we’ll explain what happened to the queen, and we’ll be home free. The rest of my debt will be paid off, and I can go free. Is that correct?”

“Yes. It’s quite simple isn’t it?”

“What happens if we don’t find Ben? Did you think about that? Hux may be able to cover for me for a day, but there’s no way he could do it again tomorrow.”

“I’ll find Ben. Don’t worry. Now go wash up, good, so we can begin your training. The maid will be here with your breakfast soon. I’ll get it from her, and then we’ll start your lesson.”

-

“Let’s begin. Remember, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud.”

“Easy enough.”

“To be a prince is to know which spoon to use. To be a prince is to own a thousand pairs of gloves to maintain a regal handshake. You will leave the parsley on your plate. Be charming but detached and yet amused. To be a prince is to never be confused.”

“Okay, maybe this isn’t easy enough.”

“Bow and never fall. Don’t ever stray from protocol. All throughout the day there is one way you must behave. Keep a grip and never crack. Stiff upper lip and arch the back. You must bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave. Shoulders back, tummy in, pinky out, lift the chin and slowly turn your head from side to side.”

“I see now.”

“Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show anything you feel inside! To be a pince is to always look your best. To be a prince is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait and never squirm. Sleep on an extra firm mattress. Speak and be clever; never at a loss for words. Bow to every count and lord. Learn how to play the harpsichord. And..he has beautiful eyes. Your spirits rise when he walks in the room.”

“I see.”

“Doors close and the chemistry grows. He’s like a orchid that’s forever in bloom. Now, show me what you’ve learned.”

“Do a bow and don’t ever fall. Never show dismay and be there when people call. Be prepared for whatever royal life will bring. Keep a grip and don’t ever crack. Take a dainty sip and never turn your back. There’s a time and place and way for everything. To be a prince is to never make your bed. To be a prince is to always use your head.”

“Perfect. Now all you have to do is commit that knowledge to heart and get dressed. The princess should be here in time for a light brunch. I’ll go check on her arrival. Wear these robes and try to straighten your hair out.”

“Why these robes? Why not these? These seem regal and handsome.”

“As long as you are Ben, you can’t wear any armless robes. The only way they’d know you weren’t Ben is your shoulder. Ben has the royal birthmark on his shoulder. It’s shaped like a crown right at the end of his clavicle.”

“Oh. Sleeves it is then.”

* * *

The ride to Alderaan was pleasant. Alderaan was a temperate planet. Full of beautiful plains, strong mountains, and vast plains. An overall beautiful planet, but it would never be Naboo.

“Look Princess! Your new home. There looks to be much plant life for you to explore. And the mines may have some crystals you could study. You are just gonna love it, I know it,” my droid, K4P1, exclaimed. 

K4P1 probably had more feelings about this marriage than I did. I knew from the day I was born I would be married off for some political gain for my father. Out of his four daughters, he just couldn’t stand me. I knew why. My mother died during childbirth, and since my older sister and I weren’t male, he had to find another wife. Two more wives and no son, so he settled with training my eldest sister for the throne. I was just a pawn. At least my younger sisters got to indulge in their own fun. As the children of his first wife, we were considered to be more purebred or some sort. It’s like we were cattle. My sister trained to lead the next generation, and I’m trained to show. 

“Princess, did you know Alderaan’s standard day is 18 hours, but their year is only 312 days. It’s fascinating. Maybe this means you’ll get more rest.”

“That is fascinating. Thank you K4P1.”

“You’re welcome princess. I am here to serve you. Would you like to learn more about Alderaan?”

“Yes please.”

“Alderaan’s native species is human. Their population is around 2 billion and 95% of that is human. Their primary language is galactic basic, but there are over…”

Alderaan...a wonderful world...will you ever be my home?

-

The ride to the palace was uneventful. K4P1 continued with his facts and trivia about Alderaan. I think he realized I wasn;t listening because he quit asking for answers about the planet. On the way through the palace town, I could see why the kingdom needed our money. If the heart of the planet is in this shape, I couldn’t imagine what the other people are going through. The palace was refreshing though. It was similar to home, but the palace had a lot more white; Naboo’s palace was full of tans and golds. 

  
  


“We’ve arrived at the palace, your highness.”

“Thank you K4P1.”

We flattened  [ my gown ](https://cdn-4.jjshouse.com/upimg/l/68/d7/9a34c43388bbeec47ac69b0edb4268d7.jpg) , and I got a good look at the palace. Knights lined the path and stairs up to the main doors of the palace. Queen Leia and Prince Ben waited for me at the top of the stairs. Queen Leia was as cool as a cucumber, but Prince Ben looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. He must have been a very sheltered child. As I approached the pair, Leia subtly nudged Ben forward.

“Welcome to Alderaan, Princess (Y/n). We are pleased to have you here. My mother and I hope your travels were well,” Ben said as he kissed my knuckles.

“Thank you Prince Ben. My journey to your beautiful planet was delightful. Your palace radiates beauty and glory. I cannot wait to explore.”

“It’s great to have you here, Princess. I’m sure Ben could show you around the palace. His tutor, Rey, will accompany you as a chaperone. Once you are ready, we’ll gather in the dining hall and have a meal. Your singing is known across the galaxy. My court and I would be blessed if you would perform for us.”

“Of course, your majesty. Thank you. Will we be off Ben?”

“Yes, let us begin the tour.”

-

Rey did most of the explaining on the tour. It was almost like Ben didn’t live here, but that was okay. He liked to slip in a joke or remark, and while they weren’t funny, I still laughed. I could tell he was nervous. It was as true as the sky is blue, but I thought it was cute. Rey didn’t seem to know what to make of him. We ended in the palace gardens. The gardens were very different from the gardens on Naboo. Our gardens were allowed to grow and spread as they pleased, but the gardens of Alderaan were very structured and restricted. I guess I’d be at liberty to change that soon. 

“And, I think this concludes the tour of the palace. Ben and I, as well as any palace worker, will still be here to help guide you to wherever you need to be. We’ll meet with the Queen in the purple room. She has prepared a meal for us.”

Ben offered me his arm, and we followed Rey to the purple room. Ben was a great deal taller than I was. It seemed he was a great deal taller than anyone, maids and knights alike. He smelled of pine and...linens. It was rich but clarifying. And his smile. It brightened a room. I could tell Ben was a good man based on the palace worker’s reactions to him. They smiled and greeted him. He earned their respect the right way. 

“Welcome to the purple room.”

The purple room was just that. It was a relatively simple room. There were lavender walls and a gorgeous mahogony table set in the main room. A grand piano sat at the other end of the room. 

“Good, I was just about to send a guard to fetch you all. Lunch will be ready soon. Some of my advisors were not able to make it in time, but you’ll be able to meet them tonight at dinner. I hope Ben and Rey treated you well. Hopefully, Ben didn’t talk your ear off. He always enjoyed history.”

I could physically feel Ben and Rey gulp.

“No not at all. It was invigorating to learn the history of this beautiful palace. It is truly remarkable.”

“Splendid. Lunch is almost ready. Would you be willing to sing for us while we wait? I’m delighted that you agreed to perform earlier. My royal advisor, Phasma, will unfortunately have to miss it.”

“Of course, your majesty. I would be honored to sing for you and your court. Ben, could you play something for me?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at that. Something is going on between the two of them. I’d like to know, but I’m willing to wait and play along.

Ben started to play a melody, but he struck a sour note, “I’m sorry. Please excuse that. I’m just nervous.”

“That’s quite alright. Just let the music flow through you. We’ll be okay.”

He started again, and I instantly knew the melody. Apparently this song was a favorite of my grandparents. It is kind of strange that he would pick this song. He is so nervous to play the piano, but he was willing to sing. I wonder how his singing voice sounds. His normal voice was so deep and soothing. 

_ “Once a lass met a lad _

_ You’re a gentle one, said she _

_ In my heart I’d be glad  _

_ If you loved me for me _

_ You say your love is true _

_ And I hop that it will be.” _

_  
“I’d be sure, if I knew_

_ That you loved me for me.” _

_ “Could I be the one you’re seeking? _

_ Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? _

_ My eyes will give you clues.” _

_ “What you see may be deceiving _

_ Truth lies underneath the skin.” _

_ “Hope will blossom by believing.” _

_ “The heart that lies within,” we sang together. _

_ “I’ll be yours _

_ Together we shall always be as one _

_ If you love me for me” _

It was like the stars were aligning. The room faded out, all I could hear was the music, and all I could see was Ben. 

_ “I’ll be yours” “Who can say where we’ll go” _

_ “Together we shall always” “Who can promise that we’ll be” _

_ “Be as one” “But I’ll stay by your side” _

There was a connection; a bond. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn’t be so bad. 

_ “If you loved me for me...if you loved me for me.” _

Applause was heard from the onlookers, but that didn’t matter. Something magical just happened. I’ve never felt anything like that, and I’ve sang so many songs and with so many people. What made Ben different? Was it the force at work, or was my brain working to trick me into thinking this situation was better? 

-

After lunch, Ben and I were free to meander around the gardens. He seemed to know a lot about the plants in the garden. He was much more in his element here than rattling off history of the caste. Maybe he was just nervous and needed time to get accustomed with me. 

Ben showed me his favorite plant and some of the more interesting ones. He explained some of the history of the garden, and showed me the area dedicated to his father. It was filled with flowers and plants he brought to his mother. Even though his parents didn’t have the best relationship, his mother kept every single one of them and had them planted here. 

We just wandered the paths of the garden and talked about anything under the sun. He was an only child, and his mother worked very hard to make sure he was safe. I told him of my past with my family. I tried to leave out as much of the sad stuff as I could. Ben was very honest about his dream to travel the galaxy. His father was a smuggler before he was king, and he wanted to see some of the places his father saw. He was also honest about reality.

“I know this isn’t the situation we wanted to be in. We should have been allowed to find love in our own time. It’s our right as mortals to live as we choose. However, every minute I spend with you solidifies the facts that I would’ve scoured the ends of the galaxy to find you. I can’t explain it. I just hope you feel the same.”

He offered me a red salvia, “It’s not a traditional flower to offer to someone. However, the salvia is a symbol for fidelity. The red salvia is used to declare forever with your partner. Even though we were not allowed to come together in our own accords, we have come together. I promise that I will love you the way you deserve. I will be faithful to you, and only you. We may already be engaged, but I have to ask. Will you marry me?”

I crumpled to my knees and grabbed his face, “Yes, Ben. I will marry you. Not just for our people but for us. I felt something that I’ve never felt with anyone else when we sang. It was almost as if I was tumbling down a hill; coming to you. I must promise you this; I will love and stand with you. I will support you as you rule over Alderaan. I will follow you wherever you go.”

“I think it’s too early but I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too, Ben.”

* * *

“Let me out of here you kriffing nerfhearders! If you tried to take me like a real man then I’d end you lot. Let me out!”

These bastards have kept me locked in this room for who knows how long. After they knocked me out in the garden, they brought me to the middle of nowhere. It must be midday by now; evening at most. 

“I’m sorry, your highness, but no can do. You’ve got to stay here until the princess goes home.”

“Yep. Madame Phasma wouldn’t be pleased with us if you left early.”

Phasma? Phasma was behind this?! 

“What do you mean? Phasma wants to keep me here?”

“Yeah, yeah. Madame Phasma wants you here until the princess leaves then y’all can go back, and Phasma will save the kingdom with all her money.”

“Yep yep. Then Phasma will be queen and save the kingdom. Yep Yep.”

Phasma as queen? Enough money to save the kingdom? How would she get all that money? Phasma got these two goobs to kidnap me, so the princess would leave? The princess! How are they going to convince her to stay? This is bad. This is really bad. I’ve got to get out of here, and back to the palace as soon as possible. 

“Excuse me, boys, but I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh okay.”

“No you simpleton. He’s trying to get out.”

“Oop. You sneaky sneaky prince. You’ll have to try harder to trick us.”

What am I going to do? The windows are boarded up, and I can’t bust down the door. There’s go to be some way to get out of here.

“Beep beep?”

BB-8! 

“BB-8, you’re here. You’ve got to help me out of here. What’s something that will trick these two bolts-for-brains?”

-

“Help! Help! There’s a ghost!”

“What? There’s no such thing as ghost!”

“Beeeeeeeeeeeewoooooooooop”

“That sounds like a ghost! Get him outta there, Keldo!”

The door flies up and the first thing I do is barrel through these dips. Outside. I’ve got to get outside. The door.

“C’mon BB-8!”

We race outside and hop in the carriage. We have to get back to the palace and tell Mother of Phasma’s plan. The trees are flashing by, and eventually the trees turn into buildings and lights. The palace gates are just up ahead. 

“Halt! Who goes there?,” the gatekeeper commands.

“It is I, Prince Ben Solo. I have returned.”

The gatekeeper starts to laugh, “Yes, and I’m the queen!”

“But I am the prince!”

“I just saw the prince at dinner. You best go on before we do this the hard way.”

What am I going to do now? Kylo! Kylo would help me at the robe shop. Maybe he could contact someone inside. 

“C’mon BB-8.”

Snoke’s Robe Emporium wasn’t far from the gates, but I got caught before that. The same booming voice that yelled at Kylo in the square yelled at me.

“Kylo!”

He ordered me back to the shop immediately; made some threat about my debt. At least I would be safe in the shop tonight. A ginger haired man met me at the doors.

“Kylo! How did everythi-you’re not Kylo are you?”

“No. I’m Ben.”

Well...this is a shit show isn’t it. Come in. We’ll get you ready for bed then find some way to get you home.”

* * *

Phasma was quite shocked to see Kylo, or should I say Ben, at dinner. I’ve known Phasma for a long time, but she’s never sputtered like that. I’ve decided I will see where she’s been going on her night trips. She took the back way out of the palace and rode nearly an hour away. I lingered in the shadows as she stalked inside. I could hear crashing and yelling, but I’d have to get closer to be able to understand.

“What do you mean he got away?! You had one job! Keep him in the room! I can’t believe how...how stupid you two are! I ought to kill you on the spot!”

Phasma kidnapped Ben. She said it herself, but how would I prove it to the queen? It would be my work against her’s. But Ben escaped? Maybe I could find him, and he would be able to testify with me. It would be our word against hers, and we’d surely win. Especially if she left a mark on Ben. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Bonk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love setting goals for myself then IMMEDIATELY breaking them. This was a fun piece though. I chose a gown for you to wear, but you can imagine whatever you'd like. I just like red, especially since it's Kylo and all. Sorry if the singing is confusing. I didn't quite know how to write them singing together. And the POV's are kinda wack. I tried to make them obvious. Please let me know if they aren't and I'll change it up. Welp, here ya go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
